Just Another Dance
by ggttlyrox
Summary: A misunderstanding brings Kate and Tony together, yet another misunderstanding will tear them apart


**Hi everyone! This is my first ever fanfic and I hope you enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. I do, however, own a pair of fluro pink shoes.**

"Come on Kate! You've got to come!" Cried Abby. "It's the office Christmas party!"

"Yeah, but all you do there is drink and slow dance." Replied Kate despondently. "And I don't have anyone to slow dance with."

"You're such a screwge. Besides, I'm pretty sure I know someone who'd want to dance with you," Abby smirked. "Now come on, let's get you changed."

Tony stood looking nervously at his reflection in the mirror. He lifted a shaking hand to straighten his tie, and then ran it through his hair. Tonight was the night, he thought. Tonight he would tell Kate how he felt about her.

"Wow, Abby. I didn't think this many people would turn up."

"And to think you weren't going to come, all because you were to shy to ask To-

"I was not shy Abby!" Kate interrupted. "I just didn't think it was the right to ask. The elevator is too unromantic. And traditionally, the man asks the woman, not the other way around"

"Whatever happened to your strong feminist side Kate? I'm shocked!" Abby grinned.

Their conversation was interrupted by another agent. "Hey Kate? Would you like to dance?"

Kate was about to decline, just in case Tony saw her, but instead replied "Yeah, sure, Mark. Why not?" After all, it was just a dance.

Kate and the other agent stepped out onto the dance floor. It felt really awkward, but the guy was quite confident, and immediately placed his arms around her waist, resting his hands on her backside. Kate smiled gingerly and moved his hands away. "Yeah, not so fast bucko, let's stick to the hips for now, OK?"

"Um, ok" The agent answered, obviously embarrassed.

A few minutes later, Tony arrived. He paused for a moment outside the doors, gathering what was left of his confidence, and then took a brave step inside. Then all his confidence flew out the window. Kate was dancing with someone else. She already had a date. "Shit." Of course she would have a date already. There was nothing undatable about her. She was beautiful and smart, not often the qualities Tony looked for in a girl, but she wasn't just any girl. She was...Kate. Full of despair, he turned away to go back home, when he was stopped by a leggy and obviously drunk blonde.

"Hey babe. Wanna dance?" The girl started playing with his tie. Tony paused for moment, wondering if he should accept. Kate might see him. But then again, Kate had a date, so what did it matter? It was just a dance anyway.

"Ok", he replied.

Kate glanced over Mark's, scanning the area for Tony. Then she saw him, dancing and getting pretty close with some blonde bimbo. "I should have known," she muttered. How could she have thought that Anthony Dinozzo would ever fall for a girl like her? She was a brunette, for one thing. When the song ended, Mark asked for a second dance, but she politely declined and made her way over to the bar.

When the song ended, the blonde girl Tony was dancing with still held on to him. He tried prying her off himself, but that just made her cling on to him tighter. When she started kissing his neck and sneaking her hands underneath his shirt, he decided enough was enough, and pushed her away from him. "Babe! Come back!" she cried, but Tony was already on his way over to the bar.

Kate knew she should stop, but it just hurt so much that Tony would choose another girl over her, and alcohol helped ease that pain. She slammed her glass down. "Another vodka please."

"Haven't you already had enough?" asked the bartender.

"I'll tell you when I've fucking had enough." Kate replied angrily. "Now give me another vodka."

"Whoa Kate! Getting a little visty there, aren't we?" Kate turned quickly to see who was speaking to her. The image was blurred, but she could just make out the features of Tony Dinozzo. She smiled. Then she remembered why she was drinking. "Fuck off, Tony." Although he was hurt, Tony ignored the insult and ordered another beer. He watched Kate as he drank his beer, and he could see that she was getting drunker and drunker by the millisecond. That had to have been at least her sixth martini, and who knows what she had before that. But who was he to judge? He'd already had about 5 beers. He couldn't remember exactly. Tony turned back to his drink, deciding to ignore her for a moment, when he heard a large thud. He turned around to see Kate, who had obviously fallen off her stool, lying sprawled on the ground laughing her head off. In a clumsy attempt to get off his stool and help her up, he tripped and landed on the ground beside her. To his utmost surprise, Kate rolled herself over in such a way that she was almost laying face down on top of him. Their faces were just inches apart. "Tony, you're so hot." She said. Her eyes were filled with lust, passion, and desire. He was even more surprised when she reached out and placed her hand on a ... sensitive part of his anatomy. But he liked it. Their lips met with hot, drunken desire. Kate's tongue ran along Tony's lips, requesting permission, which he immediately accepted. Tony rolled himself so that he was on top of Kate. But even in his drunken state of mind, he knew this was not the right place, and so he slowly got up, pulling Kate with him while still keeping all contact.


End file.
